Crazy Wedding!
by Azhy
Summary: Después de un terrible día y ante lo que parecía un fracaso de boda, no todo salió tan mal. ShikaTema.


**¡One-shot!**

**Ahora un ShikaTema, no se refiere en si a la pareja, pero obvio la contiene. Aunque como siempre mi complejo de hacer a todos felices, me hizo poner el resto de las parejas XD.**

**Advertencias: Quizá un poco de lenguaje explícito… ¡No más!**

**Agradecimientos: Sí, a mi okka-san que me obligó a ver un programa de organización de bodas que al final resulto sumamente interesante, pues de ahí salió la idea Xp.**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

Se encontraba acalorada, incómoda, apenada y furiosa.

Definitivamente esa era el último día de vida de Sabaku No Temari. Oh si, tomaría aquel abanico tan apreciado por la rubia y se lo metería por…

_-Sakura-chan_.

Su placentera venganza mental fue interrumpida por la voz de su mejor amiga, Ino. La miro alzando una ceja y ella sonrió, tratando de calmarla. ¡Pero como calmarse!

Tomo su celular y marco por décima vez el número de su rubia amiga, y por decima vez su voz en la contestadora le respondió:

"_¡Hola! Estas hablando al teléfono de Temari, si eres Hinata, Ino, Tenten o Sakura marca uno y deja tu mensaje. Si se trata de ti Gaara, no molestes, no llegare a dormir. Si es un chico guapo el que está hablando, deja tu mensaje y tu numero_-Sakura rodo los ojos, ya se imaginaba la sonrisa pícara de su amiga cuando grababa eso_-. En fin, si eres un admirador pervertido, más te vale colgar ahora mismo si no yo me encargare de destrozarte el…"_

Colgó rápidamente no muy alentada a escuchar las majaderías de su amiga. No de nuevo. Suspiro resignada elevando la cabeza al cielo.

_-¿Por qué a mi Kami-sama?-_pregunto dramáticamente su inner_-. Habiendo tantas personas a las que puedes molestar, ¿Por qué te ensañas conmigo?_

Respiro tratando de calmarse, después de todo ella no era la única afectada con esa situación. Miró a sus acompañantes, de seguro ellos también debían estar incómodos con la situación. Y así era, Ino y Tenten no estaban muy lejos de su situación, bastante molestas y humilladas a decir verdad.

¡Joder! ¡Se supone que debía ser divertido! Eran unas vacaciones con todo pagado en una hermosa playa. ¡Deberían estar más que felices! Después de todo estaban en un hotel de cinco estrellas con todos los servicios y comida al por mayor. ¿Quién estaría frustrado así?

Pues…sí, ellas.

¡Todo era culpa de aquella mujer grandes tetas! (Sí, son amigas)

Si Temari no hubiera pedido-exigido en realidad-, que fungieran como sus damas de honor para su boda nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ahora se encontraba a la mitad de la playa, enfundada en un hermoso-pero revelador- vestido, que ahora mismo era ondeado por la brisa de mar, lo cual provocaba la mirada de muchos pervertidos y no solo sobre ella, sino sobre todas sus amigas que vestían igual que ella.

Maldita la hora en que Temari eligió los vestidos. Oh sí, ella olvido que se trataba de una boda… ¡No de un burdel!

Ahora sí, después de que Temari se diera el lujo de aparecer en su boda, sus adorables amigas se encargarían de darle una lección que jamás olvidaría. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso olvidó mencionarlo?

Oh, olvido comentar el pequeño detalle de que la novia estaba desaparecida. ¡Desaparecida joder! ¿Quién se desaparece en su propia boda?

Pues Temari y… ¿Porqué esconderlo?… ¡El novio también!

Y ahora las damas de honor y los padrinos del novio se las veían difíciles en medio de aquella ceremonia, en donde estaban todos. Padres, invitados, amigos, parientes, damas de honor, padrinos y el cura. ¡Solo faltaban los novios!

Es por eso que Sakura se jalaba el cabello en desesperación. Estaba acalorada_-¡solo a su enferma amiga se le ocurría casarse en una playa a mitad de la tarde!_-, incómoda_-¡En toda la tarde el maldito vestido no había dejado de revelar más de lo que ella quería dar a conocer!_-apenada-_por algún motivo todos los invitados la veían a ella como si fuera la culpable de que los novios no llegaran-_ y más que nada…furiosa_-¡Esa maldita Temari iba a pagarle todas y cada una de las que le había hecho!-._Definitivamente esa era el último día de vida de Sabaku No Temari.

"_Más te vale que aproveches tus ultimas horas"_ pensaba sádicamente la Haruno.

Las horas pasaron sin tener alguna noticia de los novios. La noche cayó esplendorosa sobre la playa, de los invitados ya no quedaba nadie y ni que decir de la comida. Los únicos restantes ahí que aun tenían la leve esperanza de que los novios aparecieran, eran los padrinos, las damas de honor y el cura, quien había anunciado su retirada.

_-A menos que haya otra boda que efectuar aquí_-bromeo con Hinata y uno de los padrinos de Shikamaru, quien no había desperdiciado la tarde, coqueteando con ella.

Hinata se encendió como foquito de navidad ante tal comentario, mientras que aquel rubio había reído nerviosamente. Sakura suspiró. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de aquel fracaso de boda.

El cura se retiro y ella dejo de guardar apariencias. Sus zapatos altos fueron lo primero en salir volando, seguido de aquel ramo que había estado cargando toda la tarde. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la arena sin temor de ensuciar el vestido.

-_Tsk, maldito vestido_-recordó.

Sus amigas llegaron a su lado, derrotadas. Ino, Tenten y Sakura buscaron con la mirada a Hinata, encontrándola con aquel rubio tonto paseando por la playa. Suspiraron en conjunto, habían perdido a otra.

Porque así lo consideraban ellas, perder a una de ellas. Eran amigas desde que tenían memoria. La noticia de que Temari se casaba les cayó como un balde de agua fría; ya no sería esa misma chica liberal y loca que las hacía reír, ahora se convertiría en una pulcra y recatada ama de casa que no tendría tiempo para sus amigas. Por eso cuando empezaron a asimilar la idea-y después de que la rubia les jurara mil veces que no iba a cambiar-, empezaron a emocionarse con el asunto.

La habían apoyado en todo, aceptaron usar aquellos incómodos vestidos y zapatos, asistieron a todos los ensayos de la boda, prepararon la mejor despedida de soltera de la tierra, soportaron la bipolaridad pos-matrimonio de su amiga y ahora ella se daba el lujo de dejarlas plantadas.

¡Después de todo lo que hicieron por ella!

Se sentían traicionadas y cansadas, además de muy frustradas. Algo similar a la menopausia, pensó Ino con cierto miedo.

Con decisión Sakura saco su teléfono, masacrando las teclas al marcar el número de su amiga.

_-Pon el altavoz-_ordeno Tenten. Sakura no sería la única que tuviera el gusto de maltratarla.

Los padrinos se acercaron lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, para escuchar el sermón. Hinata y el padrino faltante llegaban en ese momento, viendo como los otros padrinos espiaban.

"_Cotillas"_ pensó el rubio, sin embargo el también se acercó a escuchar.

El número se marcó y segundos después la llamada entró.

"_¿Hola?"_se escucho del otro lado.

_-¡Temari_!-rugieron tres chicas.

"_¿S-sí?" _

_-¡¿Dónde demonios se supone qué estás?!_

"_Ah…y-yo…pu-pues estoy en ¡Ah! Shika-kun…"_

Todos abrieron los ojos enormemente. Estaban seguros de que eso había sido un ronroneo.

"_¡Ah, Shikamaru!" _se escuchó otra vez._ "Hmm…chicas, hn, ahora n-no ¡Ah! No puedo hablar…"_

Tenten no esperó más explicaciones por parte de su amiga, así que se apresuró a colgar. Todos quedaron en un completo silencio. Las chicas estaban muertas de la vergüenza, pero muy en el fondo se alegraban, por lo menos el matrimonio no destruiría a la Temari que conocían, aquella depravada a la que no le importaba echar un momento serio a perder, con tal de un poco de placer. Ademas, en más de una ocasión ella hablo sobre los beneficios de la unión libre.

Sakura sonrió, quedo claro para todos que Shikamaru y Temari prefirieron adelantar la luna de miel.

-_Entonces creo que no habrá boda-_hablo aquel rubio restándole importancia al asunto-, _así que mejor me voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones_-aflojó su corbata, desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa.

Se revolvió el pelo y de improviso cargó a Hinata, llevándola hasta la orilla del mar donde se dejo caer junto con ella, empapándose totalmente. Prontamente y ante la incredulidad de las damas, empezaron una guerra de agua, en donde pronto hizo aparición un castaño junto a un perro.

Ino miro los arreglos florales que ella misma se había pasado tardes enteras diseñando y arreglando-regalo de bodas. Chasqueo la lengua y tomando una rosa blanca que acomodó en su rubia cabellera, se unió a la guerra de agua.

Tenten por su parte prefirió recostarse en la arena disfrutando de la hermosa noche estrellada. A su lado hizo acto de aparición el primo de Hinata y amigo del novio. Empezaron a platicar amenamente mientras la de pelo rosa se levantaba del suelo y observaba lo que se suponía, sería el día más especial de su amiga.

La Haruno sonrió, de alguna u otra forma, aquel día termino siendo uno inolvidable para Temari…

Observo a sus amigos jugueteando en el agua, a Tenten y a Neji platicando bajo las estrellas. Volteó a su derecha y se encontró con el último padrino; sus cabellos azabaches se movían con la brisa y bajo la luna el resplandor de sus ojos negros era sorprendente. Infantilmente le saco la lengua y echó a correr al agua, sintiendo sus pasos detrás de ella.

…y para ellos también.

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

**¡Sí! Ha sido corto, pero me ha gustado. Ha sido muy al estilo crack XD. Espero que haya agradado y estén dispuestos a dejar un review, me harían muy feliz.**

**¡Reviews! n.n**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
